(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The activities of the Biometrics unit will be essential for maximizing the yield of useful information from the scientific projects in this Hyperthermia and Heat Shock Proteins in Cancer Therapy Program. An objective, quantitative approach to biomedical research is especially relevant when the systems under study are complex and when program goals demand the integrated participation of several scientists, for example, when the effects of fever- like hyperthermia are studied in the three projects of this Program with many complimentary in vitro and in vivo assays. Our fundamental role in this Program will be to collaborate with the research team in the conduct of the formal scientific method (idea generation, hypothesis formation, experimental design, data collection, data analysis and modeling, conclusion making, and the publishing of the whole process). Mathematical models, usually empirical or semi-empirical, will be adapted from the literature, or created, as needed. Individual statistical analyses will be applied to data in specific studies. Experimental design advice will be provided. Routine standardized data analysis procedures will be implemented for specific assays in specific labs. Results from routine use will be reviewed. Specific individual databases will be set up for specific projects. Joint central databases will be set up where needed. Databases will be updated and adapted to changing requirements of specific projects. Seminars on Biometrics and Biomformatics topics will be given. Tutorials on software and/or data analysis techniques and principles will be provided where needed. The Biometrics Resource will serve as a nonlinear feedback element for fostering creativity and collaboration in this Program Project.